


Five Times Lance Hunter Was An Accidental Voyeur

by sparkysparky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Lance Hunter Was An Accidental Voyeur</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye/Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://queenofpie.tumblr.com/

The first time it happened, Hunter was just trying to get a piece of pie, thank you very much. Simmons had made apple, and the smell had been driving him crazy all through the latest mission brief. Finally, finally, Coulson dismissed him and he headed directly to the kitchen. Fitz better not have absconded with the whole pie again. The man was a better thief than Hunter would have expected, especially when it involved Simmons’ apple pie.

On the bright side, the apple pie was still on the counter, with only a couple of slices missing. The downside was the kitchen was occupied. Skye was sitting on the counter and Trip was standing between her legs, holding a fork out teasingly. Even Hunter could sense the sexual tension, and he rolled his eyes. Those two had been flirting around each other for months, and he for one was sick of it. Just fuck already, and leave the pie alone.

Trip pulled the fork back, a smile teasing at his lips, and Skye reached out to wrap her hands around his wrist a threat starting to fall from her mouth. At the feel of her hands, Trip instinctively stepped forward and honestly it was sickening the way the air positively fizzled with tension. Christ, if they didn’t just kiss and get it over with, Hunter wasn’t going to be responsible for his actions. Get it done, and get out of the kitchen so he could get his pie! Was that so hard?

Skye took the fork from Trip, and set it on the counter, but instead of taking the opportunity to act on their desires they started talking about Coulson and if they should be worried that he hadn’t taken Lola out for a drive in a few weeks. Hunter turned away in disgust, and stalked back to his bunk. Apple pie wasn’t worth this torture.  



	2. May/Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://queenofpie.tumblr.com/

It wasn’t supposed to be be like this, Hunter thought, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene. There were fucking privacy shields on the Director’s office; why hadn’t they been engaged. It could have saved Hunter from seeing…this.

Phil was bent over his desk, hands, wrapped in a brown leather belt, held tight behind his back by May. The director’s head was thrown back, eyes open but unseeing as May’s other hand caressed his neck and then slid down to fist in his tie. Phil was mostly dressed except for his pants which were flung over the desk chair. He still had his socks on, Hunter noted.

May pulled back, then pushed forward slowly; again and again while Phil panted soundlessly and his hips hitched against the desk seemingly against his will.

"Jesus Christ," Hunter said with horrified fascination as he continued to watch the Director be fucked against his desk. "She’s really going for it."

It was true; May seemed to grow tired of the slow and steady approach, and was fucking Coulson hard enough to have him sliding up the desk. Without his hands to steady him, Coulson was helpless to do anything by lay there as May pounded into him, over and over until suddenly her mouth dropped open and…had she come? Hunter was pretty sure he’d just witnessed Melinda May have an orgasm and fuck, he really needed to get out of here before she saw him and killed him.

Without another word he turned tail and ran down the hall. Sometimes, a man had to be man enough to run.


End file.
